Man or Goblin
by Sylvia Blackwood
Summary: Norman Osborn feels his mind slipping away from him as the Goblin grows more powerful. All he ever wanted was to protect the young man he's grown to love throughout the years. What hope does he have at love now that he is a killer and becoming a prisoner of his own mind? M/M Some Hurt/Comfort One-shot. Slightly graphic. Movie-verse.


**Author's Note:** This is based on the movie-verse of the first Spiderman movie with Willem Dafoe as the Goblin. Having two awesome guys in tight fitting jumpsuits, and suggestive lines like, "Hey kid, Mom and Dad are talking"… This story was just inevitable for me since I couldn't find very many like it with this pair. So I'm purging my own demons by writing this. MJ is not a part of the story line. Slight AU I tweaked the main story and fudged facts a bit, so ignore any plot mistakes. I was more focused on the main story. M/M slightly graphic. One-shot I'm not used to writing actual lemons. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Man or Goblin

My name is Norman. I've never been particularly fond of it, but it's the name my mother chose for me. With her support, raising me as a single parent, I became the brilliant scientist I am today. Fresh out of the University, I married my girlfriend. I started my own company, and took over the business my father left in his name. I had a son, and life seemed to be perfect. That was until a drunk driver claimed the life of my wife. I was distraught, clearly, but what frightened me more was that my heart was not broken. I truly thought I had loved my wife, but I found out that my heart was just as incomplete as when she was alive. From this, I felt like I didn't deserve a new companion. I had my son, and my work took up the rest of my time. I thought that was all there was to my life… until Harry brought home a friend of his.

His name was Peter. He wore glasses and was charmingly polite. He had more poise and grace than my own son possessed, and I found myself wondering why this boy piqued such curiosity within me. The boys often were doing homework together when I came home from work. I would help them with some of their physics, and no matter how tired I was, I would always enjoy their company at the end of the day. After a year, I could see how young Peter had grown quite a bit since I had first met him, but his features were increasingly feminine, making him more beautiful than a boy should be. I soon became horrified when those incredible blue eyes of his started haunting me in my dreams. I would wake to dampness in my bed after a very suggestive nightmare, leaving me with more morning erections than I ever had as a teenager.

I began to feel ashamed every time Peter came over. I was increasingly uncomfortable around him, even though I did my best to hide it well. Like my son, he was approaching his senior year. He would be 18 soon, and I honestly don't know why this is such a big deal for me. He would be legally an adult. And… what? He would use his new emancipation to tie himself to a middle aged single man who hasn't had sex in over a decade? Dream on Norman. But dream on, I did. It was very distracting. I've tried to be there for Peter like a friend, rather than a father figure. I wanted him to trust me, let him know that he could come to me about anything. There were a few times that I had to patch him up after some bully decided to use him as a punching bag. He didn't want me to tell Harry, and I had a feeling he and my son were in a relationship. I tried to broach the subject delicately, seeming like an approving parent. Thankfully, he assured me that he was undoubtedly single. He likes Harry, because he's the only one who's ever stood up for him. But he then told me that he was grateful for my being there.

It's not just lust I feel for this beautiful boy. He's stirred areas of my heart I never knew existed. I wanted to look after him. I wanted him in my life. I can't fully explain it. I do know that he is indecisive about what he wants to do with his life. He is a brilliant man, and I want to hire him in my company very much after he graduates.

* * *

But my plans came crashing down one day when the Board of Directors told me they were going to pull the plug on all my research projects. True, some of them were dangerous, but new discoveries have an inevitable amount of risk. They didn't even seem to care about any of my past accomplishments that had made them all very wealthy investors. These men were going to ruin me without a second thought. My anger and shock ruled my actions that night. I forced my assistant to help me with one final test to prove we were indeed heading in the right direction. I was cross with him before, because his confession to the one test subject that failed has now cost them their entire funding. If I had been rational, and not pressured by the board, I would have agreed with him that it was not ready for human testing. But I couldn't help it. My life that was about to happen kept flashing before my eyes. We would be forced to sell our apartment, my entire retirement funds would become null and void with the disassembly of the company, my own investments will never make any returns, and because I believed so much in my work, that my savings would be all spent within the next few years. Any job I could possibly hope to get would never take me in a lead role, forcing me to accept a wage far lower than I could really work with. But for all of that, what scared me the most was the fact that I would not be able to help my son with his education and life, and I would not be able to help Peter when he needs it. I wanted to invest in his future too. I know he doesn't have the money for university, and I wanted to be his benefactor. Just when he was just starting to get more confident. The change seemed instantaneous. He got rid of his glasses, and he seemed more sure of himself.

My anger continued that night as I drank the prepared barium. My assistant was reluctant, and I understood. But I needed the proof. I needed the board to change their mind. I wanted to take care of Peter. That was the last thought I had before the testing started. I wanted to be there for Peter…

I wake up, to the sound of my phone ringing. I groggily got up from… the floor of my apartment? I barely had a chance to realize that I should have been in the lab before I picked up the still ringing phone. It was one of the senior members of my staff telling me that my assistant was dead, and that the green flying jumpsuit was stolen. My mind shut down. I don't remember anything past going into the testing chamber. I know it wasn't a dream. Just then, as I opened my closet, I found the so called jumpsuit and an assortment of other things. A cold sweat dripped down my spine as I realized that I must have been the one who killed my assistant. I look down at my hands, and an overwhelming surge of disgust shoots straight to my stomach. I barely reach the bathroom before the contents of my already empty stomach expels itself from my body. I never thought anything like this would happen.

The news that the board has suspended the dismemberment for the moment should have been good news for me, but it really only prolonged the inevitable. They can't close down a project that's been stolen until the criminal is caught. For the moment, I had a bigger problem on my hands that required my immediate attention. Peter's Great Uncle Ben had been killed in a carjacking. I knew that Peter was in mourning. I was told I didn't need to go to the funeral, but he wanted to show his support, in any way he can. Peter and his Great Aunt were at the front of the church, welcoming the few members who came. Peter looked mildly surprised to see me. I kissed his aunt and expressed my sorrow for their loss, but I didn't want to linger. After the ceremony, I waited until I could see Peter excuse himself from the crowd. My son isn't even here, and at the moment, I don't care. Right now, I need to talk with Peter. I find him in the garden alone behind the building.

He looks up at me, and I can see the tears forming in his eyes. "Life isn't fair, is it?" He asks me.

I shake my head in agreement. "You're right. It's cruel and ruthless, and we can't help but feel like pawns in someone else's game."

He smirks at that, but then looks down. "Thank you for coming. I told Harry that you guys didn't have to come."

I couldn't help but voice my curiosity, "Why?"

Peter shook his head, "I don't know. It's stupid. I guess I didn't want you guys to see me this low."

That broke my heart, "Peter, we care about you. We want to give you a shoulder when you need it. You've done so much for my son. You're a good influence on him."

Peter then voiced my own thought, "Then why are you here instead of him, despite my words?"

I dare to walk closer, "He might simply be respecting your wishes. I came, because I wanted to give you my support. I know what it feels like to lose a parent and someone very close to you. I know the heaviness of a heart filled with grief. And I wanted to help you shoulder that weight in any way I can. Harry was very young when his mother died. I don't think he remembers her that well. I don't think he's ever truly experienced a 'loss'. I hope he doesn't have to."

Peter remains silent, and I would give anything to hear what his thoughts are. I come to stand in front of him, and I can't help but brush some of his hair out of his face. He looks up at me with those sad eyes. "Will you allow me to console you?" I ask delicately. He hesitates, but then he gives a slight nod. I gently gather him in my arms in a warm embrace. This simple contact has never felt so good. I envelope him in my arms giving him all the protection I can provide. I lean down to whisper in his ear, "Don't hold it in, Peter. Let go." With that, I feel him shutter against me. I feel increasing dampness on my dress shirt, and I don't care. I rub Peter's back soothingly, and I just let him cry as hard as he wished. His hands cling to me, and I can't help but feel happy in this moment. For the first time in what seemed like a lifetime, I felt happy. I couldn't help but rest my head on top of his. What I wouldn't give to be able to do this every single day. But I know that's a ridiculous thought. Even so, I want to give him anything and everything.

I soon felt him calm down. A good cry can't help but make you feel better. He still clings to me, and I'm more than willing to let him. But then he started muttering, something. "…fault…I-it's my fault… it was all my fault…" I had no idea what he was talking about, but I just held him tighter and made small hushing noises as I continued to rub his back.

"Don't ever say that. It was not your fault." I tell him hoping he'd take some comfort from that.

"You don't understand…" He cried quietly.

"Then tell me. Explain it to me." I told him quietly.

"I said such awful things to him that night." He pulled back far enough to face me. "I was trying to hide something from him. I had enrolled in a competition that had a cash prize. I wanted to help them both with the mortgage on the house, because Ben's pension wasn't enough. But even though I won, the man stiffed me. I told him that I needed that money, and he told me how he failed to see how that was his problem. I was angry. As I was leaving, I heard that oaf shouting behind me that someone stole his money. I stepped aside to let the guy run into the elevator I had called up. He even said 'thanks' as the doors were closing. The oaf was there too late, and furiously, he asked why I let him get away, and that he took all of his money. I couldn't help the bitterness in my voice when I told him how I failed to see how that was my problem."

I couldn't help but smirk at his cheekiness, but I said nothing, allowing him to continue, "I decided to walk home, when a crowd was gathered around someone. It was Uncle Ben. He'd been shot. He died in my arms! And there was nothing I could do!" His voice was getting louder and more hysterical with each sentence. " _The man I LET get away was the man who SHOT my Uncle Ben!"_ He practically shouted. I drew him into another tight embrace as another bought of tears came forth. I was able to hear him mutter, "I can't tell my aunt. Ever. I feel so ashamed!" He continues to cry and I continue to hold him.

I wait a while for him to calm down. "Oh, Peter. For one thing, why didn't you come to me if your family was in such poor shape. I've told you that you could come to me for anything."

He shook his head, "I couldn't ask. It's not your problem. I didn't want to put that on you." That made my heart sore. He should know that it's nothing to ask for a loan. It wouldn't be a problem for me. Well… now it would, but that can wait.

I gently cup his face, "Peter, look at me." I wait until I have his attention. "I know why you think it could be your fault, but I can assure you it is not! No matter how much we want things to happen a different way, we can't take back our actions. Do not lose yourself in what could have been, your Uncle would not want that. No matter what was said, he knew how much you loved him. And I'm sure he still knows now. I'm not sure about the whole life after death thing, but I know for a fact that he would NEVER have blamed you! I am not just saying that. I know the circumstances were awful, and I am so sorry that this is the reality of it. But he must have been so happy that you were the last thing he saw." I gently rub his tears away with my fingers. "None of us know when it's our time to leave this world, and those we left behind will always be sad. But just remember the love you have for him. Relive the memories you have with joy. Just because he's gone, doesn't mean he's no longer a part of your life. His influence, his guidance, his wisdom... They live on in you and your aunt. And you can take that with you until the end of your days. I miss my mother terribly still. But I know the memory of her love is still in me. Like she's simply gone away on a faraway trip like some exotic island, and is saying 'bugger off' to all forms of communication. She would do that, you know."

Despite everything, Peter chuckled. I drew him in for another embrace, which he allowed. It was so easy to embrace him. I continued talking, "It will hurt. But just remember that there are those around you who would help you share that pain. I meant it when I said you could come to me for anything. Even if you just need to talk. I'll be there." I couldn't help but smile as I felt his grip tighten into my coat.

"… Thank you…" He said quietly against my shoulder. I allowed myself to hold him for a little while longer, but then I knew we had to join the others. While I still had the money, I offered to help his aunt with the mortgage. She was very uncertain, but I told her that out of respect for her husband, and gratitude for Peter being a good influence on my son, I wanted to show my support. She reluctantly agreed.

A few weeks had past, and it was time for the boys' graduation. I told Peter how proud I was of him, and that I admired how the two of them decided to rent an apartment and try to 'make it on their own in the Big Apple'. But I still reiterated how he could come by anytime.

Meanwhile, there was a growing concern within me. Members of the board were getting killed off. I thought it was a good thing for my company, but it also meant that I was probably the killer. There were chunks of my life missing ever since that experience. I have nightmares constantly now. But now, there's also a new hero in town. A human spider. He looked like a circus performer in red and blue spandex. But apparently Peter became his unofficial photographer somehow. I'm glad he's doing well. It means I can turn my head to different problems. I can't ignore the fact that I could very well be the murderer. I feel disgusted with myself. Peter is now an adult in the eyes of society, and I've been lusting and loving him from afar, and now there is absolutely no hope at all that he would ever look favorably at me. Even if Peter was gay, why in the world would he ever want me? I'm past my prime, and even though I've not let myself go, I think my handsome years are long since expired. But now that I'm a murderer… I hear a voice in my mind. It laughs. It's taunting. It mocks. It's in my reflection in the mirror. The man with my face confirms everything I've assumed. I did kill. And I'm meant to do it again. I feel so powerless. With the board members all dead, their funding still continues to sponsor my company, but that's no longer satisfying this dark side of me. I wonder if this is how Dr. Jekyll felt when Hyde was ruling his mind.

In the end, it almost didn't seem to matter anymore. Sure, the company was safe, my son and Peter were set, but I felt like I was losing myself. That dark side of me was taking control more, and more, and more. I didn't even care when the public started to view that Spiderman in such a poor light. It felt like I was retreating to the dark corners of my mind. Peter will never love someone like me, so what's the point? When I see the boys at Thanksgiving, I swear I can't remember much. I was supposed to be happy. My son had a charming girlfriend, and Peter looked handsomer than ever in his business suit. But when I saw the blood on his arm, my heart stopped. The Goblin, my dark half, injured the Spiderman in the same area. It was then that my thoughts became foggy. The Goblin was taking over. I said some cruel things to Harry, and I knew I had to get out of there. My mind is full of hatred and self loathing. I could only barely register that the Goblin crashed through Peter's home, and scaring his poor aunt nearly to death. I hated myself. I was so powerless now. I couldn't control the Goblin, and he was ruining my life. I just barely registered the fact that I was in an abandoned warehouse fighting with the Spiderman. I paid attention to the body under the suit. The grace was unmistakable, and now everything that's happened since the experiment became clear. The Goblin wanted to kill Spiderman. He wanted to kill Peter! My Peter! In a fit of panic, bringing all the love I had for the boy to the surface, I gained control of my body, but I knew it wasn't going to last.

"Peter! Stop! It's me!" I begged from the ground, pulling off the mask I've come to hate.

"Mr. Osborn?" He asks incredulous. He pulls off his half destroyed mask to look at me better. Confusion, betrayal, and most of all, hatred are painted all over his face. The look in his eyes breaks my heart. "You're the one who's done all this? You've killed all those men?"

"No! Please." I beg him. I want him to believe me. I felt the Goblin fighting to get control again. "It was the Goblin. My experiment went wrong, and he's now taking over my body. He wants to kill you. Please. Peter, please!" I know what I must ask of him, and I hate myself for it. "Please kill me!" He is shocked. That much is clear. "Please. I am losing myself. He must be stopped. Please, kill me Peter!" I feel tears fill my eyes.

"…I…I can't!" He nearly stutters at me, still shocked at what I'm begging him to do.

"Peter! He will kill you if you don't. When he does, Everything I am will die anyway, and he will be loose on the world. Please Peter! I can't bear the thought that I might kill you with these hands." I'm crying freely now, "I love you, Peter. More than I've ever loved anyone. I've lusted after you since the first time we've met. I know you'd never return my feelings, and I'd rather die than hurt you! The Goblin would stop me from killing myself because he needs me, but I can hold him off long enough for you to end him. Please believe me!"

That was meant to be the nail in my coffin. I was hoping to disgust him to the point that he would have no qualm over taking the life a sick bastard whose lusted after him since he was a minor in high school. But what he did next took me completely by surprise. He knelt down to where I was sobbing on the floor, he grabbed the back of my head and forced me into a very powerful kiss. For the first time in months, my brain was silent. My lips moved against his like a starving man being shown his first meal in years. He responded to my kiss just as ferociously. My tongue danced with his, and he tasted like the sweetest honey. I've never felt this heated over a kiss. As much as I don't want to, I have to pull back to look at him. In the dark light, I can still see one of the sweetest smiles I've ever seen on his face. I knew confusion was written all over mine.

"I've felt the same way ever since we met. You were so handsome in your business suit, I never could take my eyes off of you. I often dreaded coming to your house with Harry, but excited that I could see and talk to you again. You were always so kind to me. You and Harry were my only real friends. But every time you offered for me to come see you more, I thought I wouldn't be able to contain myself. I thought you would find out that I'd been lusting after you. A teenager, a kid with no real experience of the real world yet. I wanted to earn your respect. I wanted you to see me as an equal. I had no idea you ever gave me more than a second thought. That time you were consoling me after the loss of Ben, I just wanted to shut out the rest of the world. But I was afraid. That's why I distanced myself from you."

The tears kept flowing from my eyes. I was still looking up at him. "Oh Peter… I'm so sorry. I don't know what to do… I don't deserve you. I'm filthy, old, and now I'm a murderer…" I barely got that last word out before I felt him kissing me again. I could feel the niggling voice of the Goblin in the background. It feels so strange, but I feel like I'm more in control than I was 5 minutes ago.

Peter separated from me, and rubbed away my tears much like I had done to him once. "It wasn't you. It could never be you. You are one of the gentlest men I know. I've loved you for so long." He leaned down to kiss me again. Life was so unfair. Here the object of my desire is returning my feelings, and I don't even feel like I'll be me for very much longer. "What did you do? What was the procedure? What created the Goblin?"

"It was a performance enhancer meant to increase the output of energy the body could endure. It was to make laborers stronger, so that they didn't get tired as often. The formula wasn't ready, but I was desperate. The board was going to cut the funding, and my company and all its workers were going to be sunk. I think it feeds off of my anger, because he targeted the members of the board first, and then any corporate head. But now he has an overwhelming thirst to do more, and I'm not strong enough to stop him."

Peter continues to hold me close, still looking into my face. "You said it feeds on your anger. What if you purge yourself of it? At least until you can find a cure?"

"That's too dangerous Peter. He sees you as a threat. And who can purge all of their anger?"

"Before I kissed you, you seemed to be fighting with yourself. You don't seem to be fighting as hard right now." He gently cards his fingers though my hair. It feels wonderful. "I have an idea. Do you trust me?"

I kiss his spandex glove. "Completely." I tell him, and I mean it.

He starts by taking off his gloves. I marvel as the spandex is peeled away from that perfect skin. He removes his top, and my breath hitches in my throat. He's more beautiful that I'd imagined. The love I have for him courses through my veins. He tugs my gloves off, and kisses each of my knuckles. My mind is blank and void of feeling other than that sensuous mouth doing incredible things to my flesh. I don't question him as he and I struggle to get the jumpsuit off of me. Now we are both clad in nothing but the pants of our costumes and we're both on our knees. He takes my hand and places it to the front of his crotch. The spandex does little to hide the iron rod underneath it. Peter's face contorts to one of undeniable ecstasy. The need to have him increased to dangerous levels. I pull him down until he is straddling my lap. I roam my hands all over his toned body. This is every dream come true for me. I allow my hands to cup the perfect globes of his ass, and he moans into my kiss.

He pulls back to look at me. And starts speaking gently to me. "Even if you were to lose your company, I'd still love you. No matter what happened, I would have found a way to help you. Even if that experiment leaves you partially damaged, I'll still love you in any form you're in. Even if we had to move to the country, I wouldn't need anyone else other than you. You've told me that you want to be there for me. Well, I want to be there for you. But more than ever, I want to be in your life, no matter how hard things get. Even if society turns its back on you, I will still love you. Hell, I'd commit a crime, just so that I could be with you in jail."

My heart melts with every sentence. The voice of the Goblin seems to be getting smaller and smaller. "Even if I'm exposed as Spiderman, and everyone turns their backs on me, you're the only one I would ever need." He leans in to whisper in my ear, "I want you to explore my body. I want you to make me come undone. I want to feel you on top of me… inside me…" With that, he licked the shell of my ear, and I lost it. I peel that infernal spandex off of his legs, and rid myself of the rest of the jumpsuit.

I hastily throw a soft tarp over some flat piles of fiberglass insulation. I all but collide with him to the ground in our need to feel our skin against each other. I pull back to ask him the most important question, "Are you sure about this Peter?"

He smiles beautifully at me. "Absolutely. I've wanted to be yours for so long now. Please. Take me."

The boy looks so delicious, I can't help but want to eat him up. I've never been this hard or horny before. The Goblin be damned. I've denied my body physical pleasure for so long, that it's needs seems more insistent than the Goblin's lies. I began kissing any surface I could get my lips on. I lightly suckle and torture his nipples with my teeth. I lower myself further still until I am forced to make acquaintance with his exceptionally hard penis. I give it a welcoming kiss, earning a moan from its owner. I then gently suckle the tip like I would a lollipop. It's so smooth and firm against my lips. I soon want more. I take him fully into my mouth, and I hear him gasp. I've never given another male a blow job, but it just seemed so natural to do it to Peter, that it felt like I'd done it for years. He was whimpering beneath me, and I experimented to see what kinds of sounds he'd make. He was putty in my hands, and I loved it. I wish we were doing this in a bed, but it didn't seem like either one of us was complaining. I could tell he was close, so I increased my efforts as his voice got louder and his breathing more erratic. Soon, I felt his essence spill into my mouth. As much as I wanted to swallow the dew of my new lover, I needed it for the next step.

I then push his hips up, and nuzzle the cute bud that guards his precious entrance I have been dreaming about for years. I use my tongue to loosen the ring of muscles wide enough to deposit his load within his depths. He continues to groan at the sensation, and I find the noises he makes both addicting as well as arousing. I use what's left in my mouth on my own hard penis, and then I gently pull him up so that he's not touching the hard floor. I have him straddle my lap as I hold him. I continue to stretch him with my fingers as I look up into his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you. This way, you'll be able to control how much you can take in."

Peter is still breathing hard, but he leans down to kiss me. No doubt tasting his own flavor in my mouth. It doesn't seem to bother him though. "This is why I love you. Even when you confessed to having lusted and loved me for a long time, I remembered how you acted towards me. You never did anything I was uncomfortable with. You always thought of me. It made me feel special. Now it feels incredible. To be wanted. Reciprocated. Loved." He planted a kiss between each word.

I placed him in position, and allowed him to slowly lower himself upon my shaft. The heat that encased me was beyond anything I've ever felt. Even sex with Harry's mom never felt this good. I waited and let Peter set the pace. He started a slow rhythm, but then he was bucking harshly against my hips. I lost myself to that feeling. Thrusting up to meet his hips. His eyes were practically rolled into the back of his head, and I knew I was hitting that bundle of nerves inside of him. I was so close to cumming, but I didn't want to finish before Peter. I started stroking his penis while I kissed his mouth. I muffled his scream of release, and the clamping of his muscles forced me over the edge as well.

We were both panting with our foreheads leaning up against each other. I felt more at peace than I had ever felt in my whole life. I didn't care what happened in that moment. Being here, with Peter, was complete and utter bliss. "I love you." I whisper to him.

He smiled and kissed the side of my face, "I love you as well." He backed up a bit, brushing my rather sweaty hair out of my face. "How do you feel?" The concern on his face touches me.

"Like I've died and gone to heaven where all your dreams come true." He smiled at the corny line, but I know what he meant. "I don't feel the Goblin. I think you were right. When I thought about how disgusted you'd be that I was…. that I was a murderer, I couldn't help but think you'd hate me. The Goblin used that against me, and I found myself not caring what happened to me anymore. Not until I found out you were Spiderman. And now, you've saved me from my darkest nightmare. Thank you." With that, I kissed him.

He gave me that beautiful smile again. "Now that we know who each of us is, I suggest we find a better location to discuss our next move. Preferably someplace with a bed." I groaned as I gently extracted myself from his velvet passage.

We get up, and he starts pulling on his spider suit. I look at the Goblin's jumpsuit with contempt. The last thing I want to do is get back into its skin. But leaving it here would be dangerous. Peter comes up to me, and seems to read my mind. "You can burn it out back with one of your charges. One less thing he can control you with." He hands me what looks like a rag, and it's at least big enough to cover my personal equipment. I feel torn with the idea of destroying such a valuable piece of equipment. But then Peter comes up behind me, and wraps his arms around me. He kisses the back of my neck and leans in. "You once told me not to dwell on the past and the things we might have been able to change. But for once, I'm almost glad for the Goblin, because otherwise the two of us would not be here like this right now. We'd go our separate ways, denying our feelings until it might be too late to do anything. Then we'd both be riddled with regret."

I turn around and kiss him soundly. He said exactly what I needed to hear. I could hear it in his voice that he forgave me for my wrong doings. My love for him spread through every pore in my being. I didn't care about the jumpsuit. It was a lump of metal. My real treasure was in my arms right now, and that was worth anything and everything. My company could go to hell. I have his love.


End file.
